The field of the invention is imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a synchronized magnification system and method for generally similarly shaped objects.
Digital imaging systems are commonly employed to allow an operator to obtain images that show the interior of a structure of interest. A common application of such imaging systems is medical imaging, and common approaches for implementing such imaging systems, especially in the context of medical imaging, include magnetic resonance imaging, ultrasound imaging, X-ray imaging, computerized tomography, etc.
Today, many tools exist that assist operators when using digital imaging systems. For example, operators often need to define a particular region in a view port and create a mask around this area. This allows an operator to focus clearly within the defined region so that extraneous imagery does not distract the eye. For many operators, particularly radiologists, there exists a need to frequently manipulate and reconfigure masked images within a short period of time. Consequently, it is desirable to have a system that allows operators to interactively navigate through images as well as create, manipulate, and reconfigure masks in real-time.
In many instances, particularly screening mammography, it would be desirable for radiologists to be able to compare zoomed regions in multiple image ports simultaneously. Mammographers are taught to scan right breast images counter clockwise and left breast images in a clockwise fashion. Thus, it would be advantageous if mammographers had the ability to compare multiple zoomed regions in mirrored or symmetrical synchronization. Consequently, it is desirable to have a system that allows an operator to interactively view, magnify, and inspect multiple image ports simultaneously, in symmetrical and mirrored synchronization.